ShikaTema Birthday's
by Kyrie HawkTem
Summary: ¿Porque no te gusta celebrar tu cumpleaños?-pregunto él con curiosidad-No es eso, es que no lo se...-Estas así porque ella no esta aquí ¿cierto?-hablo el chico mientras mordía aquel pedazo que solía ser pan hacia un momento-Tal vez, en el fondo lo pensé.Especial de Two-shot con narración en el cumpleaños de la princesa de Suna y el estratega de Konoha.
1. Déjate consentir

Aclaraciones:  
*-Diálogos-  
*_Pensamientos_  
*…Cambio de escena…

* * *

…**.Déjate consentir…**

Amanecía en Konoha, se sentó en su cama y se recargo en la pared, restregó sus ojos, su reloj biológico y la tenue luz que entraba por su ventana la habían despertado, hecho una mirada a su habitación, se había hospedado desde hace un par de días ahí y sin lugar a dudas el lugar le gustaba, su amplia cama, un pequeño y elegante guardarropa además de un juego de mesitas negras encantador, un gran ventanal que dejaba entrar los rayos de sol, una habitación linda digna del buen hostal en el que Tsunade-sama le había hecho reservación. Por lo general siempre se hospedaba en un hostal menos lujoso, pero por alguna extraña razón esta era una ocasión diferente, en fin, se levanto y se fue a dar una ducha, tenia asuntos muy importantes que hacer y no estaba en sus planes distraerse o tardar, una vez fuera de la ducha y mientras se vestía su mirada se fijo en un punto de la habitación, precisamente en un calendario que se encontraba en una de las pequeñas mesitas de noche, 23 de agosto, era la fecha que marcaba.

-_23 de agosto_- aparto la mirada, cerró los ojos y sonrió mientras terminaba de vestirse con su Kimono negro y su cinta roja

Salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina, esta era sencilla, pero no por eso menos linda, constaba de una pequeña barra en la cual había una pequeña cafetera y varios sobres de café y te, tomo uno de te y lo preparo, tomo unos panecillos y los puso en la mesa, se sentó en la silla y soltó un suspiro.

-_23 de agosto_-la fecha rondo en su cabeza durante un rato-se suponía que debería estar en Suna, hoy es 23- sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando el sonido de la tetera resonó el la pequeña cocina. Se levanto para tomar una pequeña tasita, sirvió el te, tomo un panecillo y comenzó su desayuno-ya deja de pensar en eso-cerro los ojos y se dispuso a comer. Pasados los minutos se levantó y limpió los restos de migajas del pan, levanto los trastos sucios y limpio todo el desorden de la pequeña cocina. Se giro para ver el reloj que estaba en la pared de la cocina-_7:15 am, es tarde_- salió de la habitación, tomo su abanico y salió del departamento.

…

-Buenos días-un bostezo familiar llamo su atención.-Si que tardaste ¿puedo saber porque?, que llegues tarde es nuevo-hablo un pelinegro que esperaba desde hacia 15 minutos fuera del hostal donde ella se hospedaba. Ella se acerco a él, estaba recargado en un árbol vestía su tradicional chaqueta, pantalones y camisa de manga larga negra, ambos se miraban fijo.

-Buenos días-contesto el saludo-Nada que importe vago, la que debería preguntar algo soy ¿yo no crees?-hizo una expresión con sus brazos para después acomodar su abanico- Que llegues a tiempo es nuevo-lo miro fijo y sonrió.

-No lo es-desvió la mirada hacia el frente para después sonreír-problemática-

Caminaron en silencio, las calles aun estaban solas, si acaso una o dos personas que comenzaban sus labores cotidianas se encontraban en la calle temprano, como se encontraban en una zona de hoteles, era normal que los puestos cercanos ya se estuvieran abriendo, por un rato el silencio se torno incomodo, por lo que ella decidió iniciar una conversación.

-Bien-se llevo su mano izquierda hacia su barbilla y miro hacia arriba- Ayer terminamos varios documentos para Suna y hoy comenzaremos los de Konoha para así…-

-Hoy no haremos nada-él la interrumpió, y ambos dejaron de caminar. Su mirada seguía fija al frente.

-¿Disculpa?- su mirada fue directo hacia él, se acomodo los brazos en las caderas en forma de jarrón, mirándolo confundida.

-Hoy tenemos otros planes-se llevo las manos a la nuca y comenzó a caminar sin mírala.

-¿Y porque?- Confundida y aun sin moverse pregunto y volvió a caminar hasta alcanzarlo.

-Porque lo decidí yo-giro su cabeza para verla, su cara de aburrimiento cambio por una mirada tranquila-Saldrás conmigo esta noche- sonrió-Por orden, mejor dicho, por una petición que le hice a Tsunade-sama-

-Perdón ¿Creo que escuche mal?- hizo una pausa, respiro profundo, de nuevo tomo aire y volvió a preguntar mas tranquila-¿Que dijiste vago?-

-Dije que saldrás conmigo esta noche-seguía mirándola-por si no lo recuerdas hoy es tu cumpleaños-devolvió su mirada al frente.

-Si esto es solo por mi cumpleaños no quiero nada, prefiero trabajar en los documentos que son más importantes ahora-se detuvo en seco retándolo con la mirada.

-Si que eres problemática-soltó un bostezo-Hoy no tenemos nada que hacer en mi oficina, adelante los documentos de Konoha anoche-se había detenido hacia unos momentos.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Temari, no sabia si estaba molesta o no, él había terminado el trabajo de ambos solo para salir para festejar su cumpleaños.

- Déjate consentir solo por un día-sonrió de lado tomo su mano y la acerco a él-¿Acaso no te puedo consentir?-pregunto mirando sus ojos verdes y comenzaba a abrasarla.

-Tal vez-tartamudeo, si que él sabia enloquecerla, habían salido varias veces, y sabia a la perfección que solo con ella se comportaba así, como también sabia que el era capas de hacer que su faceta dura se fuera al diablo y se mostrara sumisa y llegara a tal grado de hacerla tartamudear incluso se sentía mareada, ah si…olvido respirar.

-Problemática-sonrió y la liberó del abrazo, pero aun así sujeto su mano-Como aun es muy temprano- comenzó a caminar- ¿Ya has desayunado?-la miro.

-Si gracias-lo miro regalándole su linda sonrisa, esa tenebrosa pero aun así hermosa sonrisa.

-¿Qué te parece un recorrido por Konoha?-desvió la mirada hacia el cielo, estaba sonrojado.

-Suena bien-miro hacia el suelo-No habías tenido tiempo de mostrarme la aldea -alzo la mirada hacia el frente.-Y eso que eres mi guía-sonrió al ver la mirada que el le enviaba- Y como todo buen recorrido, debes relatar la historia de cada lugar que visitemos-

-Mendokusai-hizo un puchero con la boca-Esta bien.

Durante la toda la mañana y gran parte del mediodía visitaron cientos de lugares de Konoha, desde el Mirador*, hasta la zona turística, fue cuando el sol comenzó a anunciar su retirada, que Shikamaru se desvió del camino.

-Bien, ya conoces el monumento de los Hokages, la pequeña zona turística, los baños de aguas termales, la Academia ninja, y comimos en Ichiraku Ramen-hablo mientras contaba con los dedos los lugares-Solo falta uno y creo que ya es hora de que lo conozcas-miro al cielo, ya estaba atardeciendo, cosa que él esperaba.

-¿Y cual es ese lugar?-pregunto curiosa. Gran parte del recorrido le había sido interesante, más no sabia que había un lugar más por conocer al menos no en la arquitectura de Konoha.

-Mi favorito-contesto-ya casi estamos cerca.

Caminaban cerca de los limites de Konoha, el camino era espacioso, rodeado de arboles y bancas para sentarse, la zona estaba libre de casas y puestos, si le preguntaran una palabra para describir el camino seria sin duda '' verde'' por la gran cantidad de arboles y arbustos, un lugar tranquilo. No tardaron mucho en llegar.

-Bienvenida al bosque Nara-extendió su mano y comenzó a guiarla hacia el interior.

Abrió los ojos tanto como pudo, el lugar era sin duda hermoso, lleno de arboles, y pequeños animales que corrían de un lugar a otro, un espacio lleno de vida tan verde que incluso se respiraba el verdor en el aire.- ¿Este es tu lugar favorito?- comenzó a caminar sin dejar de ver el lugar.

-Lo es-miro hacia el frente y metió las manos en las bolsas delanteras del pantalón.

-Ahora comprendo porque te gusta el color verde-se inclinó y comenzó a jugar con una de las flores del lugar-Es muy lindo.

-Se que no es de mi incumbencia el saberlo pero, ¿Porque no querías celebrar tu cumpleaños?-se sentó y se recargo en un árbol cercano a donde estaba ella-¿Acaso no te gusta?-le pregunto, ella seguía inclinada viendo las plantas.

-No es que no me guste, es solo que no acostumbro hacerlo-se sentó sin dejar de ver la pequeña planta que tenia en frente.- y no acostumbro a hacerlo porque…-

-Porque…-interrogo el al momento en que acomodaba sus brazos detrás de su nuca, para sostener su cabeza.

-Porque no se como hacerlo-su mirada seguía en la pequeña planta que acariciaba, doblo sus piernas de forma en que recargo su cabeza en ellas.-Se que, cuando alguien cumple años, se le regalan presentes y le acompañan su familia y amigos-levanto la mirada-pero, con nosotros no es así, solo cumples años y ya, si acaso un buen día y felicidades por ello Gaara, Kankuro y yo no tenemos tiempo para eso, desde que éramos niños no lo hemos tenido-

-Es por eso que no querías hacer otra cosa hoy-pregunto al verla ocultar la cabeza entre sus piernas.  
Ella solo movió la cabeza en señal afirmativa. Sin pensarlo Shikamaru la acerco hacia él uniéndose en un abrazo, un pequeño beso en la frente hizo que ella lo mirara a lo ojos.

-Entonces-hablo él-si no sabes como se celebra un cumpleaños, tendré que enseñarte, y no solo eso, a partir de hoy lo vas a celebrar conmigo-apoyo su frente contra la de ella.-Ven-él le tomo la mano y camino hacia dentro del bosque, llegaron a un lugar libre de arboles, donde el cielo lleno de estrellas y la gran luna se veían sin problemas. Se llevo la mano a la chaqueta y saco una pequeña cajita morada con un moño y listón rosa un poco desacomodado.

-Feliz cumpleaños Temari-le entrego la cajita y le dio un beso en los labios.

Cuando se separaron, ella quito el listón junto con el moño abrió la cajita y saco de su interior un pequeño collar dorado con la letra ''T'' como adorno, susurro un tímido gracias mientras le daba otro beso.

-Ya es tarde, volvamos a casa-dijo mirando al cielo.

-¿A casa?-interrogo ella mientras veía un ciervo pasar cerca a donde estaban ellos.

-Mi problemática madre te ha preparado un pastel-sonrió al ver como miraba maravillada al ciervo.

-¿En serio?-volteo la mirada hacia el cielo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Ella te adora, creo que más que a mi-sonrió de lado- Vámonos-paso su mano por la cintura de ella y comenzaron a caminar hacia la residencia Nara.

-Sin duda alguna, este a sido el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida-miro al moreno y sonrió- Gracias, Shikamaru-kun-

Dejarse consentir era algo bueno después de todo.

* * *

_Este shot lo escribí hace un año y pues por varias razones (lo perdí TwT) no lo había publicada acá_

_Pero como dicen más vale tarde que nunca y pues aprovechando que es temporada de ShikaTema Matsuri lo subo_

_Bueno la temporada ya termino pero como dije mas vale tarde que nunca jajajaja_

_Los quiero_

_**HawkTem**_  
*situado encima de las esculturas de las cabezas en la montaña de los Hokages.


	2. La distancia no es un impedimento

Aclaraciones:  
*-Diálogos-  
*_Pensamientos_  
*…Cambio de escena…

* * *

…**La distancia no es un impedimento…**

-Ya es hora-sentado en la cama bostezo y estiro su cuerpo, esa tarde estaría en la academia ayudando con varias demostraciones de jutsu a Kakashi-sensei, se levanto de la cama, ya era mediodía, se había tomado una siesta ya que el día anterior lady Tsunade lo había puesto a trabajar con miles de documentos y termino hasta el día siguiente con ellos, trono su cuello y volvió a bostezar, vestido solo con una camisa blanca de manga corta y pantaloncillos verdes claro, salió de su habitación con rumo a la cocina, al llegar al lugar su madre lo recibió con una dulce sonrisa y su padre le hacia una señal para que se sentara junto a él.

-Buenos días-saludo el moreno mientras tomaba asiento junto a su padre, quien al parecer tenia alguna misión ya que vestía una camisa negra pegada al cuerpo y sus pantalones ninja, mientras que su chaleco estaba a su lado.

-Hijo ya es mediodía, serian tardes en vez de días-corrigió el hombre mientras se cruzaba de brazos y lo veía con una sonrisa.

-Shikaku, deja de corregir al niño, y felicítalo que hoy es su cumpleaños-hablo Yoshino, llevaba puesto un vestido color lila, su delantal para cocinar blanco y su cabello recogido.

-Es cierto muchacho, ve acá-le dio un fuerte abrazo y le acerco un pequeño pastel de chocolate-Hecho por tu madre-

-Gracias Oka-san-miro el pequeño pastel y su madre se acerco y se inclino junto a él.

-Feliz cumpleaños hijo-le dio un beso en la frente y le acaricio el cabello-Ah Shikamaru, Chouji te esta esperando afuera desde hace un rato-se separo de el y camino hacia su marido-Date prisa

Termino el pequeño pastel, dio las gracias y se fue a su habitación a cambiarse, tomo sus pantalones y su camisa de manga larga negra y su chaleco ninja. Salió, no sin antes despedirse de sus padres, para encontrarse con su amigo.

-Chouji-saludo al chico que desde hacia unos minutos le esperaba afuera, vestido con su tradicional ropa se acerco y lo felicito.

-Felicidades hermano-le dio un abrazo y le sonrió.

-Gracias- comento mientras comenzaban a caminar por la amplia calle.

-Supongo que tendrás el día libre ¿No?-pregunto mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un panecillo que guardaba.

-Para nada, en un rato más iré a la academia para ayudarle a Kakashi-sensei con un grupo de niños-metió sus manos a los bolcillos mientras miraba hacia el cielo.

-¡Vaya que mal!, pensé que lo tendrías-dijo comenzando a comer el pequeño pan

En su alrededor había numerosas casas, niños corriendo, personas que hablaban de sus vidas, y algunos animales como perros y gatos que entraban en la escena.

-Tengo algo para ti-hablo el Akimichi mientras sacaba un pequeño obsequio envuelto en papel de regalo verde.

-Gracias-lo tomo-¿y que es?-pregunto mientras veía el regalo verde.

-Si quieres saber ábrela-dijo sonriendo mirando su pequeño panecillo, el cual casi terminaba.

-Lo hare en casa, ya tengo que ir a la academia-guardo el regalo en su bolsa de armamento -Gracias de nuevo- volvió a mirar el cielo.

-Porque tan serio, ¿Es porque ella no esta aquí?-pregunto haciendo que él de detuviera.

-¿No lo se?, puede ser-hablo sin dejar de mirar el cielo, su semblante se volvió más serio-Pensé que tal vez ella estaría aquí por estas fechas-

-Estuvo cuando fue su cumpleaños-hablo el chico mientras volvía a buscar algo de comida en su bolsillo-Y dijiste que fue una de las cosas menos problemáticas para ti-

-Ya lo se-soltó un suspiro y comenzó a caminar-Por alguna razón creí podría estar aquí.

-Tengo otra cosa para ti- sacó de su bolso un pequeño sobre con el sello de Suna en una esquina- Toma- se lo entrego.

-Chouji esto es…-tomo el sobre y comenzó a verlo.

-Llego esta mañana-Chouji miro con curiosidad le rostro de Shikamaru, el cual ahora había cambiado de semblante serio a uno más alegre.-Me tengo que ir, Ino me ha pedido ayuda con varias cosas y tu tienes que ir a la academia-

-Cierto-miro a su amigo sonriendo.

-Nos vemos mañana-se dio la media vuelta y agrego-Recuerda que la distancia no es un impedimento-comenzó a caminar mientras que se despedía con la mano derecha en el aire.

Él lo miro comenzando a razonar las palabras que le había dicho, miro el sobre en sus manos y comenzó a caminar hacia un lugar tranquilo para poder leerla. Camino un par de minutos, encontró un buen lugar, una banca que quedaba debajo de la gran sombra de un árbol y que además estaba en el camino a la academia, se sentó y se recargo aun con el sobre en las manos, respiro profundo y lo abrió, saco de su interior una hoja de papel rosa la desdoblo y comenzó a leerla.

* * *

_Hola vago_

Me hubiera gustado decirte esto personalmente, pero hay ocasiones que no nos lo permiten, y esta es una de ellas. Bien quería felicitarte por tu cumpleaños, soy mala en esto y lo reconozco pero es tu culpa, dijiste que me enseñarías y no lo has hecho. La distancia que nos separa es grande, o eso pensaba hasta que escuche a alguien decir, que la distancia no es un impedimento para que dos personas estén juntas, y sabes esa persona tiene razón, aunque estemos lejos el uno del otro, te siento conmigo, siento que estoy siendo muy ridícula al decir esto, pero es tu culpa tu haces que todo me de vueltas y me ponga así.  
Gracias por todo lo que me has hecho ver y cambiar, Feliz cumpleaños Shikamaru –kun. Te veré pronto, tengo más documentos para ti, jajaja, cuídate.

_Te quiero._

_Temari_

* * *

-_Chouji, hermano tenias razón_- se levanto de la banca, doblo la carta y la devolvió al sobre para después guardarla en su bolsa de armamento-_La distancia no es impedimento_-sonrió y se sonrojo-_Te veré pronto, yo también te quiero_-cerro los ojos y suspiro.

Siguió el camino hacia la academia recordando y riendo lo ultimo que ella le escribía en la carta-_Mujer problemática_-sonrió-_Te encanta llenarme de papeles problemáticos como tu_.

* * *

_Y el ultimo el de Shikamaru quise hacer algo diferente y este fue el resultado_

_Espero que les guste y me hagan feliz con algún review xD_

_Se acepta de todo, criticas tomatazos y demás_

_Les quiere_

_**HawkTem**_


End file.
